


Knight's Memoirs

by SeasonalMelancholy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anthology, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Polyamorous Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-10 20:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19911526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeasonalMelancholy/pseuds/SeasonalMelancholy
Summary: A 7- Part Series featuring Knights of Ren and Hux, 1 per chapter. The story inspired by Anorlost's series, Never Tell Me The Odds.





	1. E'Chon Ren

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anorlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seven to One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595864) by [Anorlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anorlost/pseuds/Anorlost). 



> This a 7 part collection of side stories for my favorite series for Hux/Kylo "Never Tell Me The Odds" by Anorlost I highly recommend you check the story out plus their other stuff. However, I still recommend. Also, this is a revamp of the original, the original story was a one-sided Dialogue with only the Knights speaking but then I got to Gaius part and I was like “No, this won’t make sense if we don’t hear what Hux is saying” even more so with Seigurd and Kylo. Next big change was the stories were supposed to have multiple pictures but that would take too long and this would never have gotten published at that rate. So, will those pictures be added eventually? Maybe, I can’t and won’t say anything so don’t expect them. The stories will start with the knights speaking. Last, I have these portraits like picture for each chapter but, I want to emphasize those aren’t canon designs just my interpretation based on the descriptions given in 7 to 1. This story is finished all 7 parts done so expect a new chapter every day for the week understanding I don’t forget a day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E'Chon retells his mission to Hux.

“OW! You know General, I could heal myself. It will take less time. But if you are going to be persistent on tending to my wounds, might I tell you how I achieve them in the first place?”

“Didn’t you just fight a guy? I mean that is how most of your missions end.”

“Well,,, yes it was in a fight but there is more to it-”

“Why? You always do this there are other ways of getting something accomplished you know.”

“Yes, I know I get into-”

“I thought you said you wouldn’t get into fights?”

“I know I said-”

“So, why -”

“GENERAL PLEASE!,,, Ah, I am sorry now, if I may?”

“,,, You may.”

“As you know I was sent to XXX to deal with rowdy resistance. They were messing around the FO property. I was originally supposed to go and capture as many resistance members then turn them over I could but then I began to notice something was wrong. The rebels were getting too comfortable too quickly I then thought that it wasn’t just resistance members. I felt a Force Sensitive in their midst and the other people were most the resistance members completely unaware of their companion’s advantage.”

“A Force-Sensitive? Did you kill him? I can only assume so after all he isn’t here.”

“General, I can’t tell you that now it would ruin the story. You needn’t worry about the - OW! No, I OW! General, I promise the threat- OW was dealt with, please! For someone who volunteered to tend to my wounds you are awfully rough!”

“Very well, I will trust you continue.”

“Anyway, so now I had a problem the issue which would have been dealt with swiftly now is going to take a bit more time.”

“I hope you asked for help.”

“No, I didn’t ask for assistance- “

“What!”

“Well, I didn’t need it-”

“That doesn’t matter! You know how you and ideas DON’T work.”

“I know I am not the best when it comes-”

“Best? You’re probably at the bottom”

“I have 6 other people in my mind-”

“That doesn’t matter! They aren’t there to help you!”

“I came out alri-”

“There was a possibility you wouldn’t!”

“I am not dead! You know General you are getting better at being more open when it comes to concern for others. OOOOWWWW!!!”

“We aren’t going there!”

“Hmm,,, back to the story. So, now I have a bigger issue a Force Sensitive. I didn’t do anything AT FIRST. I wanted to wait and see what they would do and then strike when all of a sudden CRACK! I hear a tree branch above me snap and came down on me quick. I moved out of the way and was able to make eye contact with them. They would no longer let me sit and watch, I had to make my strike. Grabbing my weapon I strike and they seemed to be caught off guard. I suspect they thought I was gonna use a pistol. Immediately, I make a strike for their head, they move out of the way and kicked me square in the back with the help of the Force to push me back.”

“That was stupid you could have just brought him to you instead.”

“It may have been stupid but it causes attraction of others. While the commotion was happening me and the other was so caught up in our fight we were able to move to a private area and continue. If I stayed there the fight would have been over much earlier and it’s not every day you get a Force Sensitive I wanted to have fun. However, I might have taken a different approach looking back.”

“Oh? please go on.”

“Looking at my surroundings I realized we were in a dense forest, one in which I could easily lose them if I weren’t paying attention. This time he charges and using the Force he hurled a tree lodge at me. I pushed the lodge away and grab his wrist and throws them onto a tree, I once again grab my weapon and this time aim for his legs. He moves out of the way but before he is in the clear I feel a small prick. I am unsure of what pricked me but went after in chase. The Force Users was obviously unskilled throwing lodge and branches one after another hoping for anything to stop me. I got bored and using the Force uprooted a tree and blocked his way.”

“A prick? Where? Are you hurt? Is it still there?”

“What? Well, no the prick isn’t there anymore. I don’t think that is the point General. I UPROOTED A TREE!”

“Who cares?!? You have an unknown prick I think That’s more important!”

“Hmph, with THE TREE UPROOTED, they were stopped when I could see them pull a tree root in an attempt to trip me. I was insulted so grabbing the root I pulled him close and finally stuck his head. So, what do you think General, impressive no?”

“,,, Not in particular, What happened to the other members.”

“Other members? I don’t know what happened to the other members-”

“Well, did you scout for other members?”

“No, I-”

“So, you did nothing but kill a man?”

“Well, I thought it would impress you with the tree.”

“I am not. Now give me your hand.”

“I am ok, General I promise.”

“,,, I want to check put your helmet on we are going to Medbay.”


	2. Gauis Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gauis and Hux about feelings.

_"So, how have you been taking all your memory to reveal? I can’t imagine how it was but I hope that having them reveal even if they hurt is benefiting you."_

“It’s, different. I think I always knew something was off but now I know what it is. I know I already made my decision but every now and then I wonder if I should have erased my mind once more”

_"Well, I promise that I and the knights will be with you so don’t worry about anything. Once we are all back, we can do something fun and go planetside or even take you on another mission."_

“Another mission? After what happened to me? I would rather die,,, well, not really but you get the idea. I suppose going planetside wouldn’t be too bad though. Although, I would have to take time off. I just wish I could get over this you know.”

_"Hux, getting over trauma is never easy. Just because you have the title of General doesn't mean you'll get through it quicker,,, I know you wanted to stay on Heian. We could see through E’chon’s memories. Mako and Kylo wouldn’t have minded, I promise."_

“, I really hate that you know. Even if they wouldn’t have minded I still have my duties. I am a General and I have my ship,,, Gaius this might be a bit of an off-topic question but, Do you think I am a bad vessel?”

_"A bad Vessel? No, what makes you think that? I hope it's not something we did. General, as a Vessel all that is required is we the Knights reach concurrence, which we still do. Besides, just because you don’t fit what a traditional Vessel is doesn’t mean you are a bad Vessel. You aren’t a bad Vessel just different. Different isn’t bad you know if anything you sure keep us on our feet."_

“Hmm, well. I guess I am just curious about my,,, predecessors? I’m not sure, I don’t want to talk about it.”

_“There is nothing wrong with talking about these topics if they are on your mind we do want you in a state of happiness as you do for us. It’s just a bit harder on our end because, well you don’t like to talk about your feelings.”_

“I talk about my feelings! Just not you or the others it’s mostly just Millie and well, you don't need to know. Besides Millie is a therapy pet, no?

_“Well, I am glad you are talking to Millie, but Hux in order for you to get better you need a support system, I and the others can't be your support system if you don’t let us. Hux, why is it that you can talk you Millicent about this but not us? You aren’t the only one who feels insecure about this relationship.”_

“Because I can, if this really is my support system shouldn’t I get to dictate how it’s run?”

_“I guess I just don’t understand why you want to talk to a cat who can’t talk back and forth with you instead of a person who can. I might be a little selfish with saying that. We want to help you, we want you to confide in us but you,,, No nevermind I don’t want to force anything onto you it should be your choice after all.”_

“Is that really how you and the other’s feelings?

_“I won’t speak the others but yes, I small bit of me is bothered by the fact you chose a cat over us. I also went through the trauma I lost my voice, Hux. Literally and I can’t ever get that back. However, when I joined the Knights I finally recovered I made friends especially with E’Chon and I want you to experience the same thing.”_

“I don’t want to talk about this. Tell me about your voice. What does your voice sound like? I mean before you lost it. How was losing it?”

_"My voice? My voice is still a sore subject and not something I have gotten over completely but I am working on it. Every now and then I want to scream and let out my frustration but I can’t. I never can. It’s even worse when it comes to wanting to talk to people all the other Knights have the advantage of a voice I don’t. Anyway, before I tell you what my voice sounded like, why don’t you tell me what you think I sound like. A light airy voice or a deeper voice? A calming one or not? Or better yet you could look up a video and tell me then!”_

“, Fine let me get my datapad. , Ok, here that a listen.”

_“Ummm, let’s go with a no. Not even close. Here let me search a bit like this take a listen’.”_

“Ok,,, your voice sounds nice. I wish I could hear it coming from your voice.”

_“,,, Yeah, me too.”_


	3. Mako Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako and Hux spend some time in Heian's Royal Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't to Shakespearean for shit so I didn't do any, I feel so bad cause it's not as canon based with the character. Also, I don't speak Japanese I used Google translate so don't @ me, thanks.

“How do you like the Royal Gardens, my sweet rose?”

“It’s lovely,,, I really wished I could have better appreciated it when we were here. By the way, thank you for coming with me here. I know you don’t have the best relationship with your brother. Plus you need to leave for your mission.”

“Ah, yes,,, but I could never say no to you. I wonder though why are thou here to being with? I thought you didn’t speak Heian.”

“I don’t. However, your brother for whatever reason requested I be brought along with the diplomats, and seeing as the First Order values our Heian connections I decided to agree and come to the planet.”

“Really? My brother,,, well, I know it’s too late but let’s see if I can teach you a few basics of Heian. Let’s start with the gardens.”

“, Really? I would have thought you would have started with conversational Heian so I could speak with your brother without a translator.”

“Don’t worry I will but remember the Heian language is all about poetry, what better way than to start with flowers?”

“,,, Nevermind, I’ll stick with the translator.”

“Now, now don’t be like that. Do you remember anything from when you connected with the rest of us?”

“Nothing major, I remember pronouns and a few descriptions but nothing major.”

“Well, then we will start flowers themselves play an important role in Heian culture, _‘Hanakotoba’_ or simply language of flowers. It can be used to then practice _‘Ikebana’_ to make better flower arrangements.”

“Ok, but how is this gonna help me develop my language skills.”

“Once you learn each flower and what they represent than with your pronouns you will be able to do basic controversial Heian. Besides if you are going to learn the language you show to learn the culture that accompanies it as well.”

“,,, Fine, beggars can’t be choosers after all. So, which flowers are we starting with?”

“I don’t know you tell me. Pick any flowers that you fine would describe not only you but for me as well. After your choices, I’ll tell you what they mean and you try and construct a sentence with the information.”

“,,, Ok, for me a Red Spider Lily, Carnation and the White Rose. For you,,,,,,”

“I didn’t think this would bring such a challenge, my rose.”

“Well, when I think of you flowers aren’t the first thing on my mind.”

“Oh, then what is?”

“Hey, don’t try to change the subject this is about me finding flowers. Let’s see, Verbena, Sunflower, and Iris for you.”

“Alright, I suppose we shall start with your choices. The Red Spider Lily is a ‘ _Higanbana’_ , the Carnation is a _‘Kaneshon’_ and the White Rose is a _‘Bara’_ . As for my flowers, you choose they are _‘Bijozakura’_ , _‘Himawari’_ , and _‘Ayame’_ although to be clear you might want to just say _‘_ _Airisu no hana’_ which means Iris flower. So now, you give me a sentence on how you would describe me.”

“Before I give you the sentence, I am curious. Why is there a Red Spider Lily in the gardens? I thought they were the flower of death or Hell, it doesn’t seem like a nice or kind flower to keep in a garden.”

“Well, you are correct and if I am being honest, I am not sure why it’s here. I can’t remember seeing these flowers in my childhood or during our visit to face the Living Temple.”

“Well, it can’t be for anything good they are poisonous. I’ll have to tell your brother once you leave.”

“Yes, that would be wise anyway now back to your sentence. Give me a complete sentence in pure Heian using flowers of what you think of me, I’ll even make it easier by giving the meaning of each of the flowers so you can better use them in your sentence. The Red Spider Lily doesn’t just mean flower of death but also lost memories and abandonment.”

“,,, Of course, continue, please.”

“The Carnation is for fascination and the White Rose is innocence and devotion. My flowers mean, cooperation for Verbena, the Sunflower are general respect and passionate love and the Iris is good news and loyalty. Now your sentence or multiple sentences.”

“Ok,,, _‘Anata no koto o kangaeru to,,, kānēshon, himawari, soshite airisu no hanada to omoimasu?’_ is that correct?”

“Um, well, it’s a start and we can definitely improve once I come back.”

“Thank you, but seeing as your brother is here. I think I’ll just ask him.”

“Am I not a good teacher?”

“No, I just don’t think you would be a good teacher for me besides you have to get going now,,, I’ll see you once you get back, be safe.”

“And you too my red rose.”


	4. Hathor Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hathor and Hux talk about expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, this is my least favorite chapter. I don't know how to write for Hathor. Kill me.

“Alright, here we are, Hux, all the things you need for your facial cleansing and others. Soaps, lotions, shampoos and everything else you could want or need.”

“Ah, thank you. Although you do know I had been buying my own right? Besides, why do I need eyeshadow, lipstick, and blush for facial cleansing, Hathor? Those don’t even have to do anything with any cleansing of any kind.”

“Well, I would argue they are a part of cleansing. Mental cleansing to cure mental exhaustion. You never know, besides if you never use it to destress you can use all the supplies for expression.”

“We went over this, I don’t want to feminized Hathor. I am already trying to get used to the whole ‘Queen of Ren’ title, which is already a struggle in of itself. Even with being referred to as a vessel and all.”

“And I never said it was going to be used on you for feminization. Makeup isn’t a gendered thing. No, one gender can claim makeup for themselves. It’s an object, a concept, that anyone can wear and create with. If it makes you feel better, think about how artists express themselves through their art. It’s just like that except instead of art supplies it’s with makeup and instead of a regular canvas it’s your face being the canvas.”

“Yes, well besides that if you don’t mind my asking you, why do you wear your makeup? I mean you put a mask on later and no one can appreciate it, it just seems pointless.”

“That’s true but I don’t wear it for anyone else but me. It makes me feel comfortable and confident. You know, why don’t you try it perhaps if you have hands-on experience then it will help you understand?”

“I am not putting makeup on my face, Hathor.”

“Fine, I’ll do yours and you’ll do mine. That way you can feel the makeup on your face and you get experience. It’s always easier to do someone else's makeup than your own.”

“,,, You just want to put makeup on my face.”

“And what of it?”

“,,, Fine.”

“Really, you mean it.”

“I can take it back so don’t test me now. That being said how do we start? What’s first?”

“Foundation and concealer, typically. These shades are for you and these are for me.”

“Thank you, so, close your eyes, please?”

“Of course. ,,, Now my turn.”

“,,, So, when did you start wearing makeup if I may ask. Did it start after all joining the Knights of Ren?”

“No, I have worn makeup for as long as I can remember, on my planet makeup isn’t a gender concept and instead like I stated it is a gateway for one to express themselves in whatever way they please. If you don’t mind ME asking why is this such a foreign concept to you?”

“Well, I suppose my upbringing was much more traditional. Not only that but, I did go through the academy and being mind-controlled so, I suppose it’s hard to break such an integrated mindset. And when if I were never mind-controlled, between my planets traditional views, the academy and eventually the First Order I wouldn’t have the time or want to explore such an avenue. The most I could possibly get with ‘expression’ is clothes but even then not really.”

“Well, I suppose now is a good as time as ever to start undoing some damage. Besides, I think this could do you some good especially if you are more open to expression through clothes instead of makeup.”

“Oh? Please do elaborate on both.”

“Well, for one the makeup will help you will look more awake and alive to the world even if you really aren’t. Secondly, as far as your clothes almost all of it is uniforms and sweater on variations of gray. We or you could go planet side and get clothing that has some color and life.”

“I don’t see the connection of makeup to clothes but since we are on the subject what were your casual clothes? I don’t think it’s fair for you to judge me on wearing nothing but black when as far as I can see you do the same thing.”

“You got me there, my clothes were varied, like my planet it was untraditional. I wore skirts and dresses mostly because they fit the weather but even if the didn’t I still would have worn them.”

“Well, I suppose that shouldn’t come as a shock.”

“It shouldn’t but like I said I hope I can help show you. With the slim figure of yours, I think you would look nice in clothes outside of your uniform and sweaters. Plus, this could be some nice bonding time.”

“Perhaps another time,,,”


	5. Seigurd Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seigurd and Hux talk about the Force and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapter FYI. Also, It took me 3 days of 10-15 hairstyles before I got something I like.

“General, if you plan to stay with me whilst I meditate, could you please quiet your mind?”

“,,, This is literally my bedchambers.”

“Yes, but the act of meditating requires a quiet mind. You know that could do you some go, come join me.”

“In meditation?”

“Yes, I think it will do you some do to clear your mind seeing as you are finished with your duties, plus it will help me.”

“Alright, but before we do though. Do you mind if I ask you a question regarding the Force?”

“Not at all, though you never have been interested before except for that small-time after the Living Temple.”

“Well, seeing as my life now has been hijacked by 7 Force Users, I feel I should better understand how it works.”

“You could always commune with us then you could learn.”

“I could, but not for long as you and I both know it could give my headaches. That aside, I suppose I’ll ask a broad question of why are their different organizations for such a concept?”

“It’s for those who wish to practice the ways of the Force in whatever way best suits them. Do you think it’s wrong?”

“Not wrong, but confusing. Correct me if I am wrong but the Force is at its basic form just energy that certain people can manipulate. So, with that sentiment of the Force being energy why apply rules to how people should or shouldn’t wield it. Because although rare there are cases in which they’re people who are Force Sensitive but can’t manipulate the energy to their will. I think the organizations would be obsolete.”

“You do realize by stating that belief you are saying the Knights of Ren are obsolete.”

“I do and I am standing by that belief.”

“Well, I suppose I can understand that belief, but I would prefer to think of it as,,, academy or schools depending on how you wish to be taught you pick where to go.”

“But that can’t be universal has if we are taking your example because for every academy there is also be public schools that will teach in all the studies instead of a singular focus.”

“Tell me, General, do you believe in the Force?”

“,,, Not particularly, or more accurately I do believe in it just not it’s organizations that it’s built you wonder why it matters. You tell me, do you believe in the Force?”

“Well, I am Force Sensitive so I do believe.”

“That shouldn’t be your only reason. After all on your planet, there was a way of life that you clearly didn’t believe in. So, I suppose I should rephrase my question, were you to be born a Force Null would you still hold the same belief that you hold currently in regards to the Force?”

“,,, I am not sure, so much of my identity comes from being Force Sensitive. I left my planet, started a new life, meet the Knights, saw how our organization grew and,,, I was able to be graced by your presence.”

“,,,”

“So, if I weren’t Force Sensitive don’t think I would believe only because I would believe as on my planet they didn’t acknowledge the existence. What of you? If you were born Force Sensitive would you believe?”

“Ha! If I were Force Sensitive my life would be much worse. Belief would have been forced upon me, the mind control would be worse, Snoke would have used me and I would have never joined the Knights. My father,,, my father was a horrible person but I know being a Force Null saved my life. So, would I believe well, my father and Snoke would most definitely make me believe.”

“Why do you think you would have not joined the Knights if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I am not sure, I have no proof but I suppose it’s just a gut feeling.”

“General,,, if you were given the opportunity to become Force Sensitive tomorrow,,, would you take it?”

“I would not.”

“You are very strange General. I don’t believe I have any more questions.”

“I am aware we glossed over this but why are you strict on the rules of the Force when it seemed as if rules and restrictions were what made you leave your planet? You would always tell me, how ‘vessels’ should act or how to properly use the Force when speaking to others. In a way, you become what you once hated.”

“,,, I am not sure, I have a satisfying answer. The only one I could give is just I changed the most but at the same time not at all. I don’t believe I have any more questions do you?”

“I don’t I suppose now it’s time to meditate.”

“It is, just follow my lead,,,”


	6. Eleo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleo and Hux play a game of two truths and one lie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the most inaccurate but this was fun.

“Oh, Sup Red? What are you doing here, I made sure to ask permission remember? I know my time isn’t up just yet. ”

“I am aware am I not allowed to go into the Weapons deck? Besides, I am not here to kick you out. I am here to repair the Mouse Droid in peace and quiet. I would normally just go back to my room but the Weapons deck has all the tools I need plus Technical Management is nearby.”

“,,, Well, you do look upset is something on your mind?”

“Nothing unusual I promise just regular things I need to take care of as General.”

“Oh, yeah,,, Say Red are you sure that’s all. It just seems like there might be something else,,, are you sure you don't wish to talk about it?”

“I am sure, now drop it. I came here for peace and quiet. What am I going to have to do to get that.”

“,,, What about a game?”

“A game?”

“Yes, 2 truths and 1 lie. If I guess correctly you tell me what’s up.”

“And if I guess correctly?”

“If you guess correctly,,, I’ll back off for the rest of my stay and let the ship run smoothing by not taking up time in the Weapons deck. Plus, with that, you will get your peace and quiet.”

“Well, don’t you think this would be unfair you are Force Sensitive and could tell if I am lying”

“Guess you’ll just have to trust me.”

“,,, OK, I accept these terms. I assume these statements will only be about you and not the rest.”

“Only fair. So, my statements. Before I changed my name to Eleo Ren my name was Salino. I apprenticed under an inventor. I played the guitar.”

“The first one.”

“Nope, it’s true, I didn’t play the guitar though. I am surprised I thought you would have picked an instrument.”

“Well, you and the knights are full of surprises. That being said, I am glad you changed your name. Eleo suits you much better in my opinion.”

“Yes, I am going to have to agree with you. Salino,,, sounds close to salami. Your turn.”

“Let’s see,,, My mother was a kitchen maid. I was born on Vardos but raised on Arkanis. And,,, I wish I was born Force Sensitive.”

“Well, that’s easy it’s-wait what.”

“You heard me. My mother was a kitchen maid. I was born on Vardos but raised on Arkanis. I wish I was born Force Sensitive. I didn’t think I would have to repeat myself. You seem to understand everything before, what happened?”

“Yeah, ok, you can quit it with the sarcasm. Let’s see,,,,,,”

“,,, My my, you sure are taking your time and here I thought you could tell if I am lying.”

“Well, then it wouldn’t be fair. It’s the 2nd one, you being born on Vardos.”

“Faid not, it’s true. Your turn.”

“Wait, what, no, you still have to tell me which one was a lie! Plus, that doesn’t make sense your mom was a kitchen maid,,, probably. Why would she even be on Vardos?”

“I don’t have to tell you anything you never specified in the rules, plus if she was a kitchen maid well, my father had to take me from my mother somehow. So, where he went she follows. Moving on your turn.”

“Wha- bu- fine. I am from the New Republic, I used to feed and care for strays on my home planet and if I had not gotten into the Knights of Ren I would have stayed on my planet.”

“The last one is a lie.”

“Correct might I ask why you choose that one and not one of the others?”

“Well, the first one I remember from the Living Temple when it was your challenge. I am surprised you picked an obvious one. The second, well, I had no proof but when I compared it to the third one it seemed more base in fact. As for the third, it didn’t seem like something you would do. During your challenge, you seemed very certain to not open any wounds and more or less cover everything and move away from it. Knowing that, I figure that even if you stayed on your home planet for a small but it wouldn’t have been for permanent residence, you would leave eventually.”

“True, but I don’t know where. But that is beside the point you won the game. I make sure to stay out of your hair from the rest of my stay.”

“Your time isn’t up just yet so you can stay a little longer if you would like.”

“I think I would like.”


	7. Kylo Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk before bed

“Hux, I thought we agreed on no work in the bed.”

“And I am not in the bed yet, just give me a minute,,,,,,,, ok and done. Now move over so I can lay down next to you.”

“Hold on, how has the crew been treating you since,,, since your decision? Has your crew caught on?”

“I don’t think they have caught on or if they have caught on they are hiding it very well. It’s,,, it’s strange.”

“You know, if it ever gets bad or if do catch on me and the knights can take care of it by erasing their mind.”

“We agreed nothing of our relationship would go out and I feel if you do that they will get suspicious. And while I feel you have been doing a good job, I think the others could work on their,,, conduct. I hear the crew’s whispers and gossip that,,, I would rather not hear.”

“Hux, if mind asking what makes you so uncomfortable about being perceived in a relationship with multiples? Is it others or yourself?”

“It’s,,, a lot of things, my upbringing, the conditions the relationship sprung up with, and yes, to an extent is it what other people will think about not really you or the knights but me.”

“Conditions?”

“Conditions that when I started being the vessel it was to do vessel things expect the,,, intercourse, I would sit you all would cuddle around me. And in turn, you and the knights would teach me the inner workings of your organization so I can then learn how to properly weaponize it. There was no romance at least on my end, but here I am dating you and I guess by proxy dating others. Was it not like that for you?”

“Well, me no. I wanted to date you but for others, I think it developed feelings, romantic feelings, as they continue to spend more time with you.”

“,,,Ok, I got something to say about that whole situation, but first. I suppose it’s just me feeling weird and I am not sure if this relationship situation is one where I feel like I belong.”

“Not where you belong- what are you talking about? I and knights have been very welcoming or at least we thought we were and I know we aren’t the best when it comes to meeting your needs at times and we can come off as pushing but I didn’t think it was that bad.”

“Kylo it’s not that! It’s just,,, when I pictured a romantic relationship, which I never did because work was my priority and now that I think about it the mind control did make me not think of a relationship, I always told people that I would have 1 significant other and now that’s not the case because whether I like it or not I have to date 6 other people alongside you. And whether I like it or not I have,,, 6 other boyfriends.”

“Hux, you do realize that even still with 6 other people you have a unique relationship with those other people, that you can say you don’t have with the other. You don’t treat me the same way you treat Gaius or Seigurd.”

“But how unique are they?!? How unique are they when you or the others could see, feel, hear those moments they aren’t. I don’t know it feels like it loses its meaning.”

“Do you - do you feel that way about our relationship? Just me and you?”

“,,, I don’t know when I start thinking like this I wonder if this poly relationship is right for me. I,,, I don’t know how to properly explain this and feel like I'm talking in circles.”

“It’s ok, Hux. I can feel through the Force remember? You're just frustrated and confused but you don’t mean ill will.”

“That sums it up. The knights, I do like them and I enjoy my time with them but a part of me feels like I would be so much more comfortable if you all didn't connect which is selfish and stupid thought considering how useful and beneficial it is.”

“If the case were that would you still say you were in a poly relationship with 7 people?”

“Yes, I would.”

“,,,”

“Kylo?”

“Yes, Hux.”

“I know, this wasn’t the most fun of conversations but,,, I do love you.”

“I know, and I love you.”

“I,,, if you could tell,,, the other knights,,, I also love them as well.”

“They know and they love you too.”


End file.
